Leon Namikaze
Leon Namikaze is a former Dark Mage and currently an independent mage of the guild Xevon Gear. Though the youngest member in the guild, Leon has committed crimes equal to that of his older guild mates earning him a name among the magic underworld and a spot on the Magic Council's watchlist. Since joining Xevon Gear, Leon has worked diligently to change his less than stellar reputation with the help and guidance of his guild mates. Appearance Leon is relatively short for his age, people assuming he's just barely 12 just based off his height and youthful appearance. His spiky purple hair, which is naturally blonde, stands up at wild giving him the appearance of a lion's mane with his guild mate Orion calling him "Little Cub" because of this. During missions, Leon tends to wear a long dark blue coat that doubles as both a cape when he Requip's his armor and as a trench coat on other occasions. On certain occasions, Leon can seen wearing his Raijin armor in segments instead of all at once allowing him access to its wire mechanism when needed. Personality Leon is a somewhat childish individual, overcompensating for the childhood he missed out on due to his upbringing. As a dark mage, Leon had a cruel sense of humor that consisted of torturing his opponents through varying degrees of electricity, which was seen as a way of inflicting the same kind of pain he suffered at the hands of dark mages he was owned by. Under the guidance of his guild master Carth, Leon has mellowed out greatly and has almost completely dropped his sadistic behavior and instead substituted it for a mischievous yet comical personality, something more akin to a boy of his age. History Originally born in the slums of Bellum, Leon was born not long after it was discovered that his Rune Knight father was selling information to dark mages for compensation and was discharged from their ranks. With no income coming in, Leon's parents sold him to dark guild his father had longstanding debt with in an attempt to keep themselves alive. Now belonging to the guild, Leon was branded with their guild mark and forcibly trained in magic along with the rest of the guilds slave children to add to their ranks. While Leon caught on to magic faster than the rest, he was still abused greatly by the mage for no other reason then because they could. After the untimely death of a fellow slave he'd bonded with, Leon murdered several of the guilds members before escaping from the guild to strike out on his own. Synopsis Equipment Raijin Armor: 'A full body suit of black armor, the Raijin Armor is the armor Leon uses exclusively in battle, being the one he used to rise through the ranks of his previous guild and gain notoriety. While not an exceptionally rare set of armor, the Raijin Armor is somewhat exclusive being a prototype of an experienced craftsman. Leon ended up stealing his set of armor and despite not understanding what it did, he ended up gaining a considerable amount of skill with it. * '''Wires: '''The Raijin Armor comes equipped with eight built in wire spools that each contain an absurd amount of wires. Leon has bragged that the amount of wires stored in the armor is unlimited though this claim is false as he has run out of wires on rare occasion. The wires within the armor are incredibly strong, capable of cutting through most materials with ease. Leon has gained an incredible amount of skill with the built-in wires where he's able to quickly unfurl any amount of wires and lash out with them. * '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''The armor provides a natural defense in the form of a thin nearly invisible force field of electricity that reduces the impact of spells. At max strength, the force field is capable of nullifying most spells but also shocking those who come in contact with it. * '''Lightning Resistance: '''Because wires run throughout the entirety of the suit, the armor is magically spelled against any inside or outside electrical failures to prevent the wearer from any form of electrical backlash or overload. Magic & Abilities '''Enhanced Speed: '''Leon's most impressive skill is his remarkable level of speed, having been dubbed to be possibly the fastest member of Xevon Gear, which is no small feat as majority of the guild's members are capable of operating at speeds well outside of the range of even talented magicians. Leon's only competition is his guild master Carth Vael, a former assassin and one of the fastest men around. On more than one occasion, Leon has '''Enhanced Strength: '''In spite of his small frame and stature, Leon possesses naturally enhanced strength through years of consistent training regimen. While he doesn't possess the outrageous strength of his guild mates (particularly Orion and Magda) Leon is more than capable of performing extraordinary feats of strength in his own right. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Because of his intense living situation while living with his former dark guild, Leon is a surprising glutton for punishment, capable of withstanding blows that are strong enough to shatter bones and come out the other side in one piece. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Training extensively with his guild master, Leon has learned the basics of hand to hand combat, enough to defend himself should he become incapable of using magic for any particular reason. [[Lightning Magic|'Lightning Magic]]' '(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic can allow the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. * Thunderbolt Javelin: 'Forming lightning between his hands, Leon fashions it into a makeshift javelin before tossing it towards the opponent with incredible speed. Upon contact, the opponent is struck with large amounts of electricity powerful enough to cause severe burns. * '''Lightning Web: '''Uncoiling a large amount of wire from the Raijin Armor, Leon ensnares his opponents in a similar manner to the way a spider traps it's prey. Once captured, Leon releases a surge of lightning down the lines of wire, severely electrocuting the person trapped. Alternatively, Leon generates large amounts of lightning between his hands before lashing it out in a crude but widespread fashion for similar results. * '''Lightning Body: '''As the name suggests, Leon transforms his body into lightning itself granting him the near invulnerability to physical attacks and most magical attacks while gifting him the ability of the incredible speed. Because his body is composed entirely of electricity during this spell, Leon is capable of releasing short bursts of lightning in 10 foot radius around to deliver mild shocks to his opponents. * '''Raijin's Shield: ' [[The Knight|'''The Knight]]' '( 騎士 (ザ・ナイト), Za Naito): This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors. After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): Like the name suggests, this magic allows Leon to create magical chains to trap or ensnare his opponents. The chains can be launched from Leon's hands or summoned from the surrounding area. [[Flight Magic|'Flight Magic']] (飛行魔法 Hikō Mahō): Flight Magic is a variant of Air Magic, by creating an invisible platform of Eternano on the air, the user is able to stand, sit or perform any motion on it whilst remaining in the air. Leon mainly employs this magic in combat when wearing his Raijin Armor and needs to get around the battlefield faster than he can while wearing the armor. Trivia * Leon's appearance is based off the character Nue from the anime/manga series Air Gear. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Lightning Magic User